Danny and Darkwing in: Dan Phantom's Return
by Futuramakid
Summary: Sequel to 'Danny Phantom and Darkwing in: When Worlds Collide'Dan Phantom is back, and now he's teamed up with Mirror Danny and Mirror Clockwork to corrupt the future of all universes! Now with 20 percent more crossover!
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Gosalyn Mallard sat at her desk. Her new powers were becoming a pain. Almost every day, she'd phase through the floor, her desk, or something else. She also was discovering other powers. The one thing she most enjoyed about her powers was flight. That, and overshadowing people. She thought about her recent trip through death and back, and whether she should try to sell it to the tabloids. She heard a rustling noise behind her. "Huh?" she said, "Who's there?" "Oh, nobody," responded a deep voice. She didn't recognize it. "Come out!" she demanded. A muscular ghost with flaming hair and Danny's emblem appeared from nowhere, followed by another ghost, this one a bit more familiar looking. "Danny?" she said, "why'd you change your emblem? And who's the musclehead?" The other ghost looked like Danny, but his costume was inverted, and his emblem was appropriately inverse, a P with a D inside. "We're not Danny," they responded simultaneously, "or at least, not the one you know." She went ghost. "If you won't tell me who you are, I guess I'll have to fight it out of you!" "You'll do no such thing," the tall one said, and zapped her. This knocked her out.

Mirror Clockwork watched, grinning. "Excellent," he thought, "Now I can corrupt her future."


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

That morning…

Darkwing walked upstairs to wake his daughter. "Gosalyn! Wake up!" he said through the door. No answer. No noise either. He walked in, and saw she wasn't there. "Very funny, Gos. Make yourself visible this instant!"

Then he realized she really wasn't there.

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone…

"It's gone!" Clockwork said. "But how?" said the Observants, "You know all that will come to pass. Why didn't you stop the thief?" "I didn't know. I have no reason why, but I genuinely didn't know. Now if you'll excuse me, I better warn Danny that his evil self is on the loose."

Danny sat, watching the clock. Tick…Tick…Tick… Suddenly, it stopped as Clockwork entered. He put a medallion around the neck of Danny. "Huh?" Danny said, as he noticed the clock stop ticking. He spun around to see Clockwork. "Bad news, Danny. Horrible, horrible news." Clockwork said. "What? Is it another problem with our future?" Danny said. "Close," Clockwork said, "but wrong. Dan Phantom has been released from his thermos." "By who?" asked Danny. "That's just it! I have no idea. They somehow slipped by me. This is the first time I haven't known something. I fear something horrible shall happen." "Wait… I thought you knew everything!" Danny said. "I do!" Clockwork replied, "I know of all in the universe!" "Hmm…." Danny said, "just THIS universe, huh? Maybe it's time I checked in on a friend of mine, see if everything's all right."


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"So, the only thing I can figure is that the person isn't from this universe," Danny concluded. "So, where are we going to start? There are an infinite number of universes that could be where the thief is from!" Sam said. "I say we start by seeing if anything has happened to Darkwing's universe," Danny said. "Why start with the duck?" Tucker asked. "Because," Danny said, "that guy Negaduck escaped. He could be anywhere by now, so he's our main suspect. Known villain, at large, and has been here as far as we know. And besides, Darkwing could be a help, even if it's not Negaduck." "Good point," Danni said. "Any questions?" Danny asked the group. Jazz walked through the open door to his room, having heard the conversation. "Yes, I have a question," she said, "Why didn't you tell me?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Hi Jazz. I didn't know you were here. I thought you were out somewhere." Danny said. "Look, if you're leaving the universe, at least take me with you," she pleaded. "Fine," Danny said. He put down a note for his parents explaining why they were gone, punched in the code for Saint Canard, and went through the portal. Little did he know, he punched the last few numbers, the ones pertaining to the time period, wrong.

Saint Canard, 10 years in the future.

"What happened here?" Danny said. The city was in ruins. The only thing standing was Darkwing's hideout in the bridge. They heard a loud thud around a corner. "Let's check that out," Danny said. They turned the corner, and couldn't believe what they saw. An adult Gosaltn, with flaming ponytails, was wrecking everything. "Tell me that's not…" Danny began, but was interrupted by someone behind him. "YOU!" said a familiar voice. Danny turned around to see this time period's Darkwing, with a tattered cape, bloodshot eyes, and he looked angry. "YOU'RE the person who caused this!" Darkwing began, "if YOU and YOUR enemies hadn't interfered in MY universe, this wouldn't have happened!" "What?" Danny said, "What do you mean?" "I mean, Gos wouldn't be half ghost, or have become evil!"

In the mirror universe ghost zone, mirror Clockwork is watching. "Excellent," he says, "that should keep Danny busy while I and my cohorts continue to kidnap and brainwash halfas, until we have an ARMY of evil half ghosts, with which WE CAN RULE ALL!"

Meanwhile, in Mirror Amity Park…

Jack was puzzled. "How could Danny have escaped?" he said, "the thermos can only be released from the outside!" "I have no idea, Jack," Vlad replied, "by all means, it's virtually impossible." "Well, that didn't stop the culprit," Jack said.


	5. Chapter 5

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Darkwing threw a punch, which Danny swiftly dodged. "Wait!" Danny said, "I had NOTHING to do with this!" "A likely story," Darkwing replied, firing his gas gun in Danny's direction. Danny darted to the right of it. "I really did NOTHING!" Danny said, trying to convince Darkwing, "But, a me from an alternate timeline is on the loose, maybe HE had something to do with this!" Dan Phantom rounded the corner. "Very GOOD, Daniel!" he said, "How do you like this future? Swell, isn't it? Soon, EVERY universe will have a future like this! And look who I have with me! A friend of yours, who's MINE now!" Danny instinctively turned around, to see if anyone was missing. They were all there, except… "SAM!" he said, "tell me what you've done, and MAYBE I won't kill you!" Sam rounded the corner, with her normally short ponytail flaming, and a uniform to match Dan's. "Neat what a little subliminal mind control can do, huh?" Dan began, "she was gone for what to you was seconds, but thanks to my friend, mirror universe Clockwork, she's been having constant subliminal messages for over the equivalent of 10 weeks, no sleep, fed through a tube. Some to expand powers, some to give ME complete control." "You MONSTER!" Danny yelled. "Sic' em," Dan said, turning to Sam. She jumped at Danny, pinning him to the ground. She grabbed a sharp piece of debris and raised it above Danny's throat. He noticed an eye twitch, and realized the real Sam was still in there somewhere, resisting on some level. "So this is how it ends, eh?" Danny said, "I've conquered time, toppled a ghost king, and even reversed deaths, just to be done in by the thing I love the most." "FINISH HIM!" Dan ordered. In the nick of time Darkwing shot his gas gun at Sam. The gas knocked her out, causing her to revert to human. "Run!" Danny said, running towards the rest of them, "type in a code, any code, as long as it's not here!" Jazz, who had the device, did so, and they ran through.


	6. Chapter 6

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny couldn't believe what he saw. An army of strange, black creatures with yellow eyes swarmed an island. Two solitary boys stood, confronting them. One had white, long hair, the other, brown and spiky hair. Each held weapons that resembled keys. "Need any help?" he asked them. "I don't know who you are, but yeah, we really could use a bit of backup. By the way, I'm Sora, and he's Riku," the brown haired boy replied. "I'm Danny," Danny said, "come here, Danni, we need to help them!" Danni flew over. "Time to kick butt?" she said. "Time to kick butt," Danny replied, nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny, Sora, Danni, and Riku quickly defeated the army of Heartless. "So, what are you doing here?" Sora asked Danny. "We're here on the run from an evil version of me who's trying to corrupt all the universes," Danny explained. "What are you guys doing?" Danny asked them. "We're fighting evil. This big musclehead with a logo like yours came through here and tried to get me to surrender to darkness," Riku said. "Wait!" Danny said, "where did that guy go?" "Through this portal," Riku said, "he a friend of yours?" "No," Danny said, "he's the evil version of me I'm looking for." "Could you use any help?" Sora asked, "we'd be glad to come and help you look for him." "Thanks," Danny said, "if he's corrupted half as many universes as I think he has, I'll need it." Danny entered a code, and they all walked through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

They arrived in a computer room. A brown haired person sat at a keyboard. "Hello," Danny said. "Odd…" said the person, "I could've sworn that I heard Danny say the last line I wrote." He continued typing. "Where are we?" said Danny. The person, named Ron, turned around. "OH MY GOSH!" he screamed, "YOU'RE DANNY PHANTOM! YOU- YOU CAN'T BE HERE, YOU'RE NOT REAL!" He fainted. Tucker walked up to Ron's computer. He read what was on the screen. "Uh, guys… You might want to take a look at this." "What is it Tucker?" Danny said, putting Ron on a bed in the room they were in. "He's been typing everything we've done," Tucker said. "Wow," said Darkwing, "let me try!" He typed that munitions fell from the sky. They did. "Wow," Tucker said, "you know what this means?" "Yes," said Danny, "it means that this insensitive retard is why Sam died, and why she's evil now. I say we kill him." "WAIT!" Tucker said, "we kill him and we may cease to exist!" "OR things may go back to normal," Danny said. "Danny, THINK! Would Sam want you to risk the fate of the universe just because it could save her?" Jazz asked. Danny's eyes, which were glowing with anger, stopped. "I guess not," Danny said.


	9. Chapter 9

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Who are you?"

Ron opened his eyes. "So it wasn't a dream?" he said. "No," Danny replied, "and you have some explaining to do." "I'm Ron, I write fanfiction- that is, stories with TV characters. In my universe, you are all from TV shows and video games. I had no idea you were real. If I did, I wouldn't have done half the things I've done to you. However, there are writers and artists less considerate than I." Ron walked to his keyboard, and brought up deviantART and showed Danny a picture. "Is that me…" Danny began, his voice trailing off. "Yes," said Ron, sighing. "That's sick and twisted! Who did this?" Danny asked. "A person in the group who call themselves 'anti-fans'," Ron explained, "they do things- terrible things- to you and people from your universe. I'm a 'true fan' or Trubie for short. We stand for your morals, your strength of character. The highest of us is known as zCat6, and she has even gotten an anti into court." "Wow," said Danny, "thank her for me." "I'll let you do it yourself," Ron said. He set up an account on the DPOF, username: TheRealDannyPhantom. "Here," he said to Danny, "you can write her a PM, telling her how much you appreciate her." His PM went:

Dear zCat6,

Hi. It's Danny. YES, that Danny, whether you believe me or not. Thanks for standing up for me. It was torture just to see what some of them have done to me. I'm in your debt.

Unbelievably yours,

Danny Phantom


	10. Chapter 10

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jazz asked Danny. "I don't know," Danny replied. "I do," Ron said, and went to his keyboard, but it wouldn't type things that helped the heroes of this story, "There's something wrong!" "What?" asked Tucker. "My keyboard won't type anything helpful!" Ron explained, "that means I have NO control anymore!" "Oh no," Danny said, "that means you can't make a deus ex machina!" "I thought you didn't listen in school," Ron said. "I don't, usually," Danny said. "I'm so sorry," Ron said, "I'll help. I may have limited power, but I still can help. I got you into this, I'll help to get you out." "So, Ron, where do we go next?" Danny asked. "I say we take this to the man who created you," Ron replied, "Butch Hartman."


	11. Chapter 11

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Hey? Cody? It's Ron. You're not gonna believe what happened," Ron said into the phone. "What? Is Palisades back?" Cody asked. "No," Ron replied, "it's weirder than that. I was writing on my fanfiction, and Danny Phantom decided to drop in." "OH MY GOSH!" Cody said, "DAVID KAUFMAN IS AT YOUR HOUSE?" "No," Ron said, "Danny Phantom is really here. As in, in the ectoplasmic flesh." "Sure he is, Ronnie. And I've got Dark Danny in my sisters bedroom," Cody said, sarcastically. However, this was proven right when a second receiver was picked up. "Hello?" came Dark Danny's voice. "Oh, nice impression there, Ronnie," Cody said. "It's not an impression, Cody," Ronnie said, "and it's not from my end of the phone, either." "You mean…" Cody began, and trailed off. "Yep. Somewhere in your house, you've got the most evil ghost in Amity Park," Ron said. "Now, when you run out screaming, come over to my place, we need help getting Danny and the rest to see Butch Hartman. Bring your clothes, we're going to be in for quite a ride, I'm sure."


	12. Chapter 12

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Suddenly, everything melted into blackness. "What's happening?" Danny said. Dan Phantom appeared in front of them along with Sam, and he was at a real world keyboard, pecking away. Then, he and Sam were alone with Danny and Ron. "What did you do to my friends?" Danny said. "I sent them to personalized torments," Dan replied, "and I've got something special planned for you two."

"You AREN'T me!" Tucker yelled. He was in a large room facing the ghost that he had once been, Tucker Phantom. "Yes I am," said Tucker Phantom, "face it, you're evil. You know it, and I know it, so just admit it." "No!" Tucker yelled defiantly, "you aren't me! You never were! You're just like a funhouse mirror's reflection! You look like me, but you're not even close."

"No! That's not true!" Danielle said to the man she once called father. "Oh, but it is! They never loved you the way I did, they were using you!" Vlad replied, "all they wanted was more power to control." Tears welled up in her eyes, "No! It's not true! All you are is a liar!" "Oh? Am I?" Vlad asked, "well, how's THIS to convince you?" Suddenly, everyone she knew and loved materialized in front of her. "It's true," they said in monotone, "we never cared." "Stop! That's just an illusion, like that Maddie hologram that you had worship you!" Danielle said. "Oh yeah?" said the illusory Danny as he approached to punch her in the face, "Could a hologram do THIS?" "No," Danielle said, crying, "it CAN'T be true! Danny wouldn't do that!"

"Your torment is to watch them suffer for all eternity," Dan said. "Oh, and this," Dan said, as he bent over to kiss Sam. This was enough to push Sam into control. She raised her leg, knocking Dan backwards. "Sam?" Danny said. "YOU are MY girl now," Dan said, typing on the keyboard as he said it. "I am yours," Sam said monotonously in a trance-like state. "You may have control of her body, but you don't have control of her HEART!" said a voice. "The heart is too deep to be controlled by a mere being," said another voice from behind. Sora and Riku had managed to escape, and had brought Darkwing with them. Darkwing shot his gas gun at Dan. "You forget," Dan said, "I'm ALL ghost, I can't pass out and revert to human. You shall suffer for your oversight."


	13. Chapter 13

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters, or anyone else.

Sam felt her consciousness leaving her body. She was now a disembodied chain of thought, no way to make herself heard. At the same time, she felt herself gain power to be anywhere at any time. "Where should I go? There has to be some way to make myself heard!" she thought. She went through many universes, and stopped at one that caught her eye. A stern faced, bald man sat in a wheelchair. "Odd," the man thought, "I sense a psionic presence unlike any I've felt before. Who or what are you?" "You can hear me?" thought Sam. "Why, yes," thought the man, "others can't?" "I've been exiled from my body by a madman," she responded telepathically. "Hmm," the man thought, "I might be able to help. Who are you?" "I'm Sam Manson, and I'm from another universe, one less heavily shaded than yours," she thought, "who are you?" "I'm Professor Charles Xavier," the man thought back, "one of this universe's greatest telepaths."


	14. Chapter 14

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters, or anyone else.

"How did you escape?" Ron asked Dan, "by all the laws of time, you shouldn't even exist!" "Why do I exist? You mean why didn't I vanish in a puff of logic? I'll show you!" Dan said, as he struck Danny down, "I exist, but I am no longer his future self, but his NOBODY!" Ron looked where Danny had been struck down. There, there was a WHITE shadow heartless with green eyes, but no Nobody to match. "You mean…" Ron started, but was cut off by Dan. "Yes. Danny is DEAD."

Meanwhile, in the Xavier Mansion…

"So, how's our plan going?" Sam thought. "Beast, she wants to know how you're coming along" Professor Xavier said to Beast, who was working on what looked like a robotic exoskeleton. "It's coming along well, but I need a little more time to perfect the receptors, I've never had to build anything that had to respond to a disembodied chain of thought," Beast said. "There is no TIME!" Sam thought angrily, "Danny could be dead by now!"


	15. Chapter 15

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters, or anyone else.

"So, Charley, why again are we going up against this omnipotent Dan guy again?" Wolverine asked. "You bring up a valid point," Professor Xavier responded, "but just because he's OMNIPOTENT doesn't mean he can't be surprised." "Right," said Sam through the robotic exoskeleton's voicebox, "We distract him, and you sneak up behind him and put those claws of yours through his keyboard. That's his way of maintaining control. We destroy that, and what he typed SHOULD go away."

"…You're a lousy ghost hunter, an overbearing sister, and an annoying, obnoxious know-it-all with no respect for her brother's privacy, so STOP HELPING!" Jazz had gone insane. The scene had repeated countless times. It felt like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. She was curled in a fetal position, mumbling "it's only a nightmare," over and over and over.

Meanwhile, Ron watched in horror, restrained by bands of ecto-energy. "You twisted fiend!" he yelled, "you ENJOY this?" "Yes, very much!" Dan said. "I never thought I'd say this, but this fate is WORSE than being locked in a room with an anti-fan!" Ron said.


	16. Chapter 16

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters, or anyone else.

"All right, LET Danny GO!"

Dan looked in the direction the voice was coming from. "You forget," Dan said, "I have an ARMY!" An army of halfas in Dan-style uniforms, most of them variants on Danny or Sam, appeared. "ATTACK!" The X-Men charged into battle, along with Sam. Sam then noticed what had become of Danny. "Is that…" she began, words failing her. "I'm afraid so, Sam," Ron replied. She bent over what was left of Danny. "I'm so sorry," she said, and had she had eyes, she would have been crying. Suddenly, Danny was surrounded by dots of light and became himself again. "Remind you of anything?" Riku said to Sora. "Sure does," Sora replied, "sure does." "Sam?" said Danny. "Yes, it's me," Sam replied, "When Dan got the keyboard, I was made a disembodied chain of thought. This exoskeleton is the only way I can physically exist." "Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" Danny said. Meanwhile, Wolverine had snuck straight behind Dan. He popped his claws out. As planned, Dan went intangible to avoid injury, and they sliced through the keyboard.


	17. Chapter 17

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters, or anyone else.

A/N: I have a cookie for whoever can identify what characters the random lines are from.

Suddenly, a glut of people appeared, most apparently in the midst of a conversation wherever they were before. "I cannae change the laws of physics!" "No touchy!" "Ford? Ford, where are you?" "And so begins... THE HUNT!" "Let's do it to it!" "Gawrsh!" "This is bad. This is VERY bad." "I agree with the blue guy," Danny said, "this is bad." "Now that nobody's writing, chaos is occurring," Ron explained.

"Danny!" came a cry from four directions, each a different voice. Danny looked in those directions. There were four Dans, each with a different prisoner: Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Danni. The Dans each held a knife to their captive's throat. "Who's most important to you? Who deserves to live?" said Dan, smirking. Danny closed his eyes to think. "If only I could be in four places at once!" Dannys said out loud. He looked to his sides. He had duplicated without even trying. "YES!" said the four Dannys. They sped in the directions of the Dans. The Dannys slapped the knives out of the Dans hands. The Dannys proceeded to guide everyone to a central point. There, the Dannys fused back together. "Who are all these people?" Danny asked Ron. "They're all favorite characters of mine," Ron said, "although, I have no idea why they appeared here."


	18. Chapter 18

When Worlds Collide 2: Dan Phantom's Return

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters, or anyone else.

"Wait a minute… if the keyboard is destroyed, who's writing this?" Tucker asked Ron. "Of course! The inputs are generating random letters!" Ron said. He felt a tap on his back. He turned around to see an infinite number of monkeys, one trying to give him a copy of Hamlet. He let out a chuckle and said, "I guess the infinite monkey theorem works!" Another held a non-Shakespeare work. It hit Ron with it and Ron took the papers. "What's this?" said Ron. As if in reply, a voice from the crowd of characters sang, "what's this? There's something very wrong!" Ron read the title: How to get out of here by Cody. He turned the page. It read: Say please. "I know who's writing now! My friend Cody's writing. Come on, give me a keyboard, please?" Ron said. One appeared in his hands. "And the random chaos disappeared," he typed, "and Ron found himself with the rest back in his computer room." "Only one thing left to do," he said. He returned the other halfas to normal, and bid Danny a farewell. "Sorry I put you through this; I promise to always fix everything in future stories." "It's ok," Danny said, "knowing you mean me well helps me relax." And with that, Ronnie returned them to Amity Park. Then, he decided to tie up a few loose ends.

Meanwhile in another universe…

"I wish to become… an ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" Vladfar said. "Way to go, Dan," Jeannie said to Aladdan as she, being bound to the thermos, zapped Vladfar. Aladdan quickly grabbed Vladfar's thermos while he was rambling about his new power. "You forget, Vladfar: You still have the itty bitty living space to tend to!" Aladdan said, and Vladfar was sucked into the thermos. The effects of his magic wore off of Amgrabah. Princess Sam ran up to Aladdan and hugged him, overjoyed. "Well, Dan, now you can make your last wish. I think I know what it is." Jeannie said motioning her head toward Sam, trying to look happy, even though she had to return to the thermos. "All right," Aladdan said, "Jeannie, I wish you free!" Jeannie couldn't believe her ears. Her smoke trail was replaced by legs, and her wristbands vanished. "Seems the only thing holding you two apart is this law. Well, am I sultan or am I sultan?" Jack said, "I decree that from now on, the Princess can marry whomever she desires." "I choose you, Aladdan," Sam said. She ran up, and hugged him. "You'll always be my prince." "Well, I can't do much more damage here," Jeannie disappeared in an explosion of fireworks, yelling "I'M FREE!" Aladdan leaned closer to Sam, and the two kissed.

The End


End file.
